1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers adapted to be towed behind a vehicle and, more particularly, to an double-castered wheel trailer with direction locking caster wheels having a trailing locked position and a backing locked position. The double-castered wheel trailer further includes a multi-planar pivoting coupler.
2. General Background
My single beam trailer described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,325, entitled xe2x80x9cUNIVERSAL SINGLE-WHEEL SINGLE BEAM TRAILER HAVING ADJUSTABLE BEDxe2x80x9d discloses a trailer which includes a single beam frame structure having a single caster wheel. I have determined that for heavier loads double caster wheels are needed. Moreover, I have determined that enhanced control is needed to maneuver the trailer in the trailing and backing modes.
Several other apparatus have been patented which are aimed at trailers for use with towing vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,403, issued to Livingston, entitled xe2x80x9cHITCH ADAPTER FOR DOUBLE CASTER WHEEL TRAILERxe2x80x9d discloses a trailer hitch with double caster-type wheels. The trailer hitch structure further includes hitch couplers and a forward swivel coupled to the hitch of the towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,593, issued to Ehrhardt, entitled xe2x80x9cTRACKING TRAILER CONSTRUCTIONxe2x80x9d discloses a pair of laterally spaced-apart dependingly supported caster wheel assemblies interconnected for equal and simultaneous rotation. The main frame includes a pair of laterally spaced apart hitch structures for hitching the trailer to the towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,593, issued to Zaha, entitled xe2x80x9cAUTOMOTIVE TRAILERxe2x80x9d discloses a trailer having a pair of caster wheels which are adapted to be locked during trailing operation and unlocked during the backing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,174, issued to Boone, entitled xe2x80x9cTRAILERxe2x80x9d discloses a trailer which is adapted to be coupled to a towing vehicle and which includes a pair of caster wheels. The Boone patent provides a locking means for locking the caster wheels about their vertical axis and releasing the rigid connection between the vehicle and the trailer so that the trailer may track behind the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,885, issued to Warren, Sr., entitled xe2x80x9cTRAILER WHEEL LOCKxe2x80x9d discloses a pair of cover plates and a chain assembly. The cover plates cover the outer surfaces of the wheels. The chain assembly extends between the cover plates and is adapted to be locked via a padlock or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,018, issued to Smith, entitled xe2x80x9cWHEEL LOCKxe2x80x9d discloses a wheel lock using a slidably moving C-shaped brackets adapted to be received over the tire and rim of a wheel. The C-spaced brackets are moved closer around the wheel and are adapted to be locked together via a padlock or the like.
Other patents in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,602, issued to Ungvari et al., entitled xe2x80x9cUTILITY TRAILERxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,745, on application to Cattau et al., entitled xe2x80x9cLOCK MECHANISM FOR FIFTH WHEEL HITCHxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,527, issued to Pollard, entitled xe2x80x9cSECURITY DEVICE FOR A TRAILERxe2x80x9d; none of which meets the needs of the present invention.
The preferred embodiment of the double-castered wheel trailer with direction locking caster wheels of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplate a double-castered wheel trailer for attachment to a pair of hitch balls secured to a towing vehicle comprising: a trailer frame; a pair of wheel assemblies coupled to the trailer frame; and an adaptable hitch-to-trailer coupler having a horizontal pivot member adapted to be secured to the pair of hitch balls and pivot in a horizontal plane about the towing vehicle and a vertical swivel member coupled to the horizontal pivot member and the trailer frame to independently rotate the trailer frame about said horizontal pivot member.
Preferably, each wheel assembly of the present invention comprises: a caster wheel; a bracket coupled to the caster wheel and pivotally coupled to the trailer frame, the bracket includes a horizontal plate, a vertically-extending arm, and tabs positioned approximately 180 degrees from each other and having holes formed therein; and, a locking pin adapted to be received in a respective of the two holes to lock the caster wheel in one of a trailing mode or a backing mode.
The horizontal pivot member of the present invention comprises: a transverse cross bar; a first arm perpendicularly coupled to the transverse cross bar and having a free end; and a second arm perpendicularly coupled to the transverse cross bar and laterally spaced from the first arm and having a free end. The horizontal pivot member further includes a first ball socket member integrated with the free end of the first arm; and, a second ball socket member integrated with the free end of the second arm.
The vertical pivot member of the present invention comprises a spindle rotatably coupled perpendicularly to the transverse cross bar and fixedly coupled to the trailer frame wherein the trailer frame is adapted to independently rotate with respect the transverse cross bar.
In view of the above objects, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a double-castered wheel trailer with direction locking caster wheels which is relatively simple structurally and thus simple to manufacture.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a double-castered wheel trailer with direction locking caster wheels which is relatively simple to install or hitch to a towing vehicle.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.